The Pain of Life
by Cheel
Summary: Ranma kills Kuno when he fights him in the pool and after that due to his beliefs he gives up the art. After a bad run in with Ryoga, Ranma's life is changed forever.


Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Shougakukan in Japan and Viz Inc. in   
the U.S.  
  
  
The Pain of Life  
Prologue  
  
  
By Cheel  
  
Original story concept by Bryan Neef  
  
Note: All events up to this point are based on the events in the manga. The   
start of this story takes place right as Kuno proclaims that Ranma can not be   
Akane's Fiance.  
  
~~ denotes thoughts.  
"" denotes spoken words.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Ranma leaps straight up and is just able to avoid the oncoming water from a   
source other than Akane. As he lands he is somewhat startled to see an irate   
looking Kuno before him.  
  
"Never, Ranma Saotome!"  
  
"I shall never accept your engagement to Akane Tendo!" Kuno proclaims as he sets   
his attack stance.  
  
Kuno pauses for a moment as the whole class sticks their heads out the window   
trying to pump more information out of the couple.  
  
Having heard enough Kuno launches an overhead strike at Ranma cutting off his   
vehement denials of their engagement. Seeing the strike coming Ranma dodges to   
the left avoiding both Kuno's bokken strike and the water that splashes out of   
the bucket he was holding.  
  
Ranma makes a long leap down the hall and notices an open window. Not wanting to   
get anyone hurt in the impending battle he starts running down the hall towards   
the window.  
  
"Stand your ground!" Kuno yells, assuming incorrectly that Ranma is a coward.  
  
"This is no place to fight! Follow me!" Ranma calls back over his shoulder   
while still running down the hallway.  
  
Not wanting to miss a single bit of the action the students leap out of the   
classroom window and start running after the two combatants.  
  
As Ranma makes a leap out of the window he calls back to Kuno to follow him out.   
Just as the rest of the crowd catches up Kuno makes his daring leap out of the   
third story window. Noticing his predicament a little too late Kuno starts   
flailing his arms around wildly to try slowing down his rapid descent. Ranma on   
the other hand has no problem with this height after being thrown out of high   
buildings over the last few years by Genma. Well he wouldn't have too much of a   
problem except for the fact that there is a swimming pool below him.  
  
"Water, why does it all ways have to be water!?" Ranma yells out, as he plummets   
to his doom.  
  
While Ranma is able to make a somewhat graceful dive into the pool Kuno on the   
other hand just belly flops. The impact causes the Blue Thunder to pass out and   
just float at the top, most likely due to all the hot air in his head. As   
Ranma-chan tries to swim to the edge she notices the unconscious Kuno floating   
above her. Having no other choice she uses him to cover her self up, so that   
the students above will not see that he changed into a she.   
  
As Ranma-chan swims towards the edge Kuno just happens to wake up from his   
little nap. The instant Kuno notices someone below him he lashes out and grabs   
that person around the chest very tightly. Ranma-chan's squirming attempt to   
break free from his grip causes one of Kuno's hands to squeeze her breast very   
tightly. Kuno notices he is holding on to something that should not be there on   
a man and loosens his grip in shock.   
  
Of course Kuno's groping makes for one really pissed Ranma-chan and she escapes   
from his grip. She grabs him by the head and swings him over her shoulder onto   
the side of the pool and uses his head as a spring board to get away from him.   
When her feet connect with Kuno's head a cracking sound comes from his neck and   
he goes completely limp. Ranma-chan doesn't notice the sound coming from his   
neck as she sails through the air and over the fence.  
  
Akane seeing Ranma-chan jump over the fence goes to get a kettle of hot water   
for her, so she can turn back to a boy and come back to class. The crowd   
watches Ranma's amazing leap over the fence and a few are wondering why he   
seemed much smaller. After a few moments one of the girls notices that Kuno has   
not moved at all from where he got slammed.  
  
The crowd of students watches out the window to see if what she said is true.   
A couple of the students yell to the crowd that they are going to get a nurse   
and the rest of the crowd start rushing out to see what might have happened to   
Kuno. The noise the students make as they run out of the school attracts more   
attention from other classes and the faculty.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Meanwhile Ranma-chan is up in a tree trying to dry out her clothes and running   
through her head what just happened at the pool.   
  
~What a pervert. I mean, he didn't have to squeeze that hard. FEH! Well, I   
guess now he knows about me. ~  
  
"You fool!" a clearly upset female voice calls from bellow.  
  
"Akane? What..?"  
  
"Just how dumb can you be? I mean, jumping into a pool of your own free will!"  
  
"Shut up! Nyaah! Nyaah!"  
  
"Then maybe Ill just throw away this hot water!" Akane says while holding up a   
kettle of hot water.  
  
"NO!!! Meanie! Meanie!"  
  
"Well then get down here and get it. Otherwise I'll just dump it out."  
  
"OK, OK...I'm coming," Ranma grumbles as she jumps down.  
  
After a graceful landing Ranma-chan goes over and grabs the kettle and   
unceremoniously dumps it over her head. After the change he takes his pants and   
wrings them out one more time and pulls them on. As he is tying the straps on   
his leg bottoms, Akane looks back toward the school and notices a huge crowd of   
students around the pool where Ranma came out.  
  
With their interest peaked Ranma and Akane head back to see what is going on.   
When they start getting closer the students start backing away from them to let   
them pass by. Both Ranma and Akane are quick too notice many of the students   
are staring at Ranma with fearful looks on their faces. When they arrive at the   
pool edge they are shocked to see Kuno lying in the same position unmoving.   
  
Ranma and Akane look at each other with shocked expressions to what they see   
before them. Ranma asks what has happened to Kuno while edging closer to the   
body. The nurse looks right up and just stares into his eyes for a moment.   
Ranma notices the sadness mixed with fear that is in her eyes. They both just   
stare at each other for a moment, and then in a deathly calm voice she tells him   
"His neck has been broken. It's too late, he's dead."  
  
Ranma just stares at her for a moment then looks over at Kuno's body as he tries   
to comprehend what he has just heard. Akane moves over to Kuno and just stares   
at the body wondering how the man she is supposed to marry could kill him. Her   
eyes quickly tear up as she turns to look at Ranma. She is quick to notice the   
unimaginable pain on his face as he slowly falls to his knees.   
  
"D...de...dead!? He's dead!" Ranma fearfully whispers. He drops his head into   
his hands as the emotions of the moment take over. ~NOO! Oh Kami-sama, what have   
I done? ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Author Notes: I need pre-readers. Please. I'm just starting out writing and I   
need all the help I can get.  
  
This is the 3rd rewrite of this chapter. Hopefully this will be the last major   
rewrite. 


End file.
